1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to athletic equipment and methods therefor and, more specifically, to a shoebag which has a protective flap which prevents shoes having cleats and spikes from damaging property when a person is putting on the shoes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because of the desire to relieve stress and to become physically fit, many people are participating in different types of sporting activities. Since a majority of the sporting activities require different types of sports equipment, many individuals have purchased sporting good bags to carry the different types of equipment to each of the different sporting activities. Over the years sporting good manufacturers have developed specialty bags to carry specific types of sporting good equipment. For example, sporting good bags have been designed to the specific size and shape to carry one or more tennis rackets, baseball and softball bats, hockey equipment, and the like. Equipment bags have also been designed to specifically hold the shoes for different sporting activities.
Many sporting activities require shoes that have cleats or spikes. The cleats/spikes are used to help the individual obtain better traction on the playing field. When placing the cleats/spikes on the user's feet, the user generally places his/her feet on an elevated platform such as a car bumper, bleachers near the playing field, and the like. The user does this so that he/she does not have to bend down as far in order to tie his/her shoes. Unfortunately, the cleats/spike have a tendency to damage the elevated platform by scraping and/or puncturing the surface of the platform.
Therefore, a need existed to provide an improved sports equipment bag. The improved sports equipment bag must be able to store shoes having cleats/spikes. The improved sports equipment bag must further have a protective flap to protect surfaces from being damaged from the cleats/spikes when an individual places the shoes on the surface of an object in order to tie his/her shoes.